


Hide And Seek

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Cache toi. Et je te trouverai. C'était un peu ce jeu là, auquel ils jouaient. Un jeu sans fin, encore et toujours. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Cache toi. Et je te trouverai. A la fin, c'est toujours le "trouvé" qui l'emporte / FROSTIRON, M (précaution, on va dire) / OS /





	Hide And Seek

….

« On a tous quelque chose caché au fond de nous. Mais ça, on ne le sait pas, il faut creuser, et trouver »

….

Cache toi. Et je te trouverai. 

C'était un peu ce jeu là, auquel ils jouaient. Constamment. Depuis un moment, en fait. Mais chut, hein, sinon c'était plus marrant.

Cache toi, et je te trouverai. Encore et toujours. C'était ces mots là, les siens, ses mots donc, murmurés à son oreille. Doucement, comme un caresse. Et tu frissonnes. Pourquoi ? Tu es fou. C'est un fou. 

Il t'a...il t'a jeté du haut d'une tour, et toi, et toi, et toi donc, tu le laisse. Tu le laisse quoi. Te mettre en laisse ? Oui. Non. Tu ne sais pas. Ton cerveau, c'est la brume, épaisse, comme celle du matin, quand tu t'en vas, tu cherches, tu trouves pas. 

Cache toi. Et je te trouverai. 

Cherche moi, oui, trouve moi et cherche moi encore, et trouve moi. Je le veux (pas). C'est incorrect, Tony. Tu sais que tu le veux. 

Cache toi. Et je te trouverai. 

T'en serai capable, hein, de me retrouver. De plus te cacher, de me laisser ainsi. Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Totalement, trouve moi s'il te plaît. C'est comme ça que je te veux. Trouve moi, et je suis à toi. 

C'est ce jeu. On le joue, depuis, attends, depuis quand déjà. Résumons.

Tu m'as balancé du haut de cette tour, j'ai cru mourir, mais hé, je suis qui à ton avis, t'as cru toi, je suis revenu, on t'a arrêté. T'as perdu. Enfin, j'ai cru, t'as cru. On y a tous cru, c'est pour dire. Le monde est un peu fou, les enfants. J'en suis une preuve vivante, toi aussi, avec ton rictus et oh, tes yeux, deux perles sublimes qui brillent. J'aime quand elles se posent sur moi. Quoi ? Oh, pardon. 

Cache toi. Et je te trouverai. 

Et donc, et donc, comme on dit : « Trouvé, »

Tu l'as bien senti hein. Au plus profond de toi, que quelque chose se passait. Parce qu'on t'as capturé, mon vieux. T'étais derrière cette grande vitre, dans cette cellule, dans ta niche, moi j'appelle ça comme ça, non tais toi, laisse moi parler, ok. 

« Trouvé, »

T'as souri comme un espèce de bâtard sournois et moi je me suis senti, euh, bizarre on va dire. C'était quelque chose, ce sourire. Il vous transperçait, et tu pouvais sentir les lèvres s'étirer sur ta peau, parce que tu es le genre de personne qui sens ça toi, ça y est, t'as compris, bon. On peut reprendre.

Cache toi. Et je te retrouverai.

C'est une promesse, donc. Et chaque jour, tu l'as retrouvé. C'est devenu un jeu. 

L'homme de fer qui débusquait le grand méchant derrière sa vitre. Le grand méchant qui l'attendait, et puis peut être bien qu'un jour l'homme de fer s'est approché et qu'il l'a caressée, la vitre. Il voulait savoir, savoir, ressentir, ce que ça faisait. Et le vilain a superposé sa main sur celle de l'autre, il y a eu quelque chose. 

Loki a murmuré, «  Cache toi. Et je te retrouverai. »

Inversion, donc. Tony avait retenu son souffle aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, mais bon, franchement, il faut bien vivre. Enfin, essayer comme on dit. 

Tony l'a toisé puis s'est repris, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, a dit qu'il voulait ses lèvres là partout sur son corps et qu'il avait intérêt à se magner de le retrouver parce qu'il aimait pas franchement se cacher.

Et un jour, un jour donc, alarme rouge, niveau élevé, on ne sait plus combien, il faisait nuit, peu importe. Ah non, ce genre d'informations c'est important. Mais allez, transgressons, on s'en moque. Ils l'ont déjà fait tellement de fois qu'on compte plus, à ce tarif là. 

Tony savait qu'il viendrait.

Cache toi. Et je te retrouverai. 

Sa main a glissé sur son corps, sa peau perlée de sueur, et ces mots, les siens, ses mots donc, retentissaient à tes oreilles encore et toujours. Tony haletait, se touchait, caressait. Il se mordait la lèvre, et puis, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, une main a enroulé sa gorge, a serré. 

« Trouvé, » a t-on murmuré à son oreille.

Et il bandait déjà. Oh et si fort, en plus. Les yeux de Loki pouvait le sentir dans l'obscurité. Tellement, très fort. Oh, oh-rgasmique. Orgasmique, pardon. 

« Trouvé, » a t-on répété.

« Tes lèvres, » avait chuchoté Tony.

Et elles étaient là. Chaudes, et partout. Partout. Ta peau, tes entrailles, ton âme. 

Tu soupirais, soufflais, je vais mourir, je le sens, et la main toujours autour de ta gorge. Si si, je vous le jure, je vais mourir. 

Mais il y avait de l'urgence, on le sentait. Dans leurs gestes (précipités). Tu vas mourir, aussi. Tu le sais, ça ? 

Tony ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais, mais bon, quand il faut il faut, et les autres qui arrivaient. S'il te plaît n'arrête pas. 

« Cache toi. Et je te retrouverai, » a dit Tony.

Et Loki, il sentait l'urgence dans sa voix. 

La main a quitté sa gorge, a attrapé sa nuque et le baiser, oh, qu'il était violent, précipité, encore, et bon, langoureux, putain. 

Puis il a disparu. 

Plus tard, Tony il le retrouverai. Trouvera. 

Cache toi. Et je te trouverai.

Mais ça, vous savez, on ne sait pas encore où, comment, quand. 

…

« Trouvé, »

…


End file.
